<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octopus by realorunreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311609">Octopus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realorunreal/pseuds/realorunreal'>realorunreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Engagement, Established Relationship, Just a weird thing I felt compelled to write...sorry, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, just two dorks in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realorunreal/pseuds/realorunreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie announces his engagement. Just a little ficlet. </p><p>(I promise there is no tentacle porn involved here.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Octopus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like a fucking octopus.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie quipped, the beginnings of an amused grin tugging at his lips. He leaned back against the doorframe, trying to make sense of the tangled mess of limbs and hair and pillows spilling out over the couch in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not an octopus,” Richie grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I’m three limbs short”.</p><p> </p><p>Richie opened his eyes; relishing in the way Eddie’s brows knitted together in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Three? Don’t you mean four – <em>oh…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Richie cracked up then, giggling and throwing his head back against the arm of the couch with all the zeal and enthusiasm of a sugar-high child. Despite the decades between Derry and now, he was still that gangly, loudmouthed, hammock-hogging kid at heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m including my penis,” Richie shot back, offering up a wholly unnecessary explanation of his joke.</p><p> </p><p>“I got that, dickhead,” Eddie huffed, his ensuing eye roll doing little to disguise the laughter bubbling up in his chest and tickling his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>And then he was stepping out of his shoes and walking towards the couch in those goddamn ridiculous compression socks that he’d insisted on buying last time he was at the pharmacy. He came to a stop in front of Richie, gazing down at him with a softness that he reserved only for him.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Richie struck. His right leg shooting out from under the blankets before hooking itself around Eddie’s waist; his left following suit only seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha!” Richie hollered, tightening his hold and pulling a grinning Eddie towards him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And now the octopus consumes its prey…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You and that fuckin’ David Attenborough impression, dude!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie, Eds – you’re into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking <em>shut up </em>– ", Eddie caved then, letting himself be pulled down into the masses of blankets and pillows pooling around his partner. Both of them were laughing now. Loud and unrestrained and filling up the room in a way that made Eddie feel like he was floating.</p><p> </p><p>Richie snaked his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, using his weight to flip them over before easing Eddie’s mouth open with his own. It didn’t take long before both men were lost in one another; kisses and moans becoming more heated with every synchronised movement they made. Until…</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, the fuck was <em>that?!</em>” Eddie startled, reaching behind his back to locate whatever object was now digging into him. Triumphantly, he pulled Richie’s phone from in between the cushions, watching as it lit up in response to the movement. A tiny graphic of a camera flickered across the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Eddie began, smug. “Whilst I was slaving away at the office, you were sat on your ass scrolling through Instagram!? What happened to working?”</p><p> </p><p>“I WAS working, you dick!” Richie was sitting up on his elbows now, slightly flustered. “Steve said I should tell the fans – “</p><p> </p><p>“What, all 5 of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you forgetting that I sold out The Improv last month?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I think they were there for your support act, personally…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, <em>Spaghetti</em>. Can I finish?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are permitted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, he said I should tell them about our engagement. So, if you look at my drafts…”</p><p> </p><p>Richie trailed off, plucking his phone from Eddies fingers and tapping pointedly at the screen. “You’ll see that I was trying to decide which photo to post. I just…I couldn’t decide and wanted to make it perfect and – “</p><p> </p><p>“You got overwhelmed and decided to nap instead?” Eddie offered, tracing his fingers up and down Richie’s arms. This was a side of Richie that his audience didn’t get to see. The parts of him tucked away behind the crude jokes and brashness and energy that he’d turned into his personal brand. Underneath it all, Eddie knew that Richie was a people-pleaser: desperate to impress and be loved and accepted by those around him. Growing up as a gay loser in backwards-ass Derry was no doubt to blame for that particular personality trait.</p><p> </p><p>But Richie had already taken the proverbial bull by the horns. He’d come out in an exclusive, pre-recorded interview with GQ shortly after announcing his comeback and had left the studio feeling like he was untouchable. But the night it went live saw Richie sobbing in Eddie’s arms; gripping his shirt so tightly that it was left permanently stretched and misshapen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Richie replied softly, avoiding Eddie’s gaze. “Sorry…I- I dunno why I find this shit so hard. I want the world to know that we’re getting married. I’m so damn proud to be marrying you, I just- “</p><p> </p><p>“A story.” Eddie pondered aloud, earning himself a quizzical look in return.</p><p><br/>
“An Instagram story.” He clarified. “Together. Your fans love it when we’re a bit more up close and personal, right? It doesn’t have to be polished and perfect. It just has to be us!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking genius!” Richie exclaimed, using his phone’s camera as a mirror to fix his hair. “A tiny little genius! Now get over here…” He motioned for Eddie to lean back against his chest and positioned the camera so that they were both in shot before hitting record.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked it, so I put a ring on it!” Richie beamed, bringing Eddie’s hand up close to the viewfinder to show off the simple silver band on his ring finger. “Love you guys! Future Mr and Mr Tozier out!” he crowed, cutting off the recording before adding it to his story.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie my dear…did you know…” Richie began, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, for fuck’s sake – "</em>, Eddie snorted, knowing all too well that something bizarre was about to come out of Richie's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That male octopuses pull off their penis-arms and give them to the females as offerings to appease them. They'll strangle them to death otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Rich? Did you really google octopus sex?! Also, that sounds fake as -”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure did, baby! Just as well you’re not a woman, hey?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Rich</em>”, Eddie groaned, stifling a giggle. “<em>Beep-fuckin’-beep</em>”, he laughed, pulling Richie in for another kiss.</p><p>He was going to marry this weirdo, and he couldn’t fucking wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Improv is a comedy club in LA. I also love the idea of Richie doing a David Attenborough impression.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>